


Fear

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fear

Once you were both comfortable, and he’d started the movie, he spoke up. “So, how far along are you?” He asked, taking a swig of his beer. While the two of you weren’t a couple, you had slept together a couple times since the whole kidnapping ordeal.

You gave him a small smile. “About two months.” You told him, playing with your water bottle. “I’m guessing I got pregnant when you came to visit last time.”

_“There’s my girls!” John grinned when he walked in your front door, causing you to blush. Despite having your guard up, you couldn’t deny how warm it made you feel inside. How domestic this felt._

_“Daddy!” Alessa giggled, running to him. Her small arms were outstretched, eager to be lifted by the older hunter. Which he didn’t disappoint._

_You smiled as you watched them. “Hi, John.”_

“When did you find out?” He asked, watching you.

“A couple weeks ago. I wanted to tell you in person, which was why I didn’t say anything. I was kinda afraid to.” You shrugged, your eyes on the television set. “The boys don’t know yet.”

John was a bit surprised at that. “Why not?”

Letting out a soft, humorless chuckle, you looked over at him for a moment. “I knew they’d ask about you. If you knew, how I was feeling, all that fun stuff. I didn’t want to get bombarded with questions I had no idea how to answer.” It was a hard place to be in. “I was scared you’d walk away.” You teared up.

He looked down, ashamed. You had every right to feel that way, and he felt like shit for it. “I’m not going anywhere.” Your eyes shot up to his. “Well, I’ll still be hunting, but I’m still gonna be there for the kids.” He assured you. “You looked shocked.” He pointed out, trying not to sound offended.

“I-I am!” You shrugged. “I mean, it’s a far cry from never wanting to be a husband again, or to have more kids.” How did his mind change so drastically?

John nodded. “You’re right, it is.” He wasn’t about to deny that. “When I found out about Alessa, I had so much shit in my head. I won’t lie. I felt guilt, I felt pride, I felt sickness- that you’d went through so much pain when I called off the wedding for yourself, and her.” He watched the pain flicker across your face. “I can’t get back missing everything I did with her, and that will eat at me for the rest of my life. I can, however, be there for this baby. If you’ll let me.”

You furrowed your brow. “What do you mean ‘if’ I let you?” You asked, clearly very confused.

“I’m not stupid, I know that you still think about the day that I found out about her. You said it yourself- they took her because of me.” John ran his hand over his scruff, letting out a sigh. “I wouldn’t blame you for telling me to get the hell out, worrying about this baby.”

“John, there’s no way that I’d tell you to get the hell out. I kissed you back, didn’t I?” You asked softly, with a sad smile. “Of course I’m scared! You’re a hunter, and I would never ask you to quit. I know that you wouldn’t, it’s who you are. I’m scared for the hunt that will be the last, or that something will follow you home. I feel safer knowing you’re coming back, though. I hope more often.”

He grinned, nodding. “I was, uh, hopin’ I could make this home?” He asked, blushing much to your surprise.

You bit your lip, thinking it over. “Yes.” You breathed. “But, before we talk about anything else about the baby, this being your home, anything…What do you want for us?” You asked quietly. Just because he wanted to be there for the two kids you’d created together, didn’t mean he wanted more with you.


End file.
